Fate: Blue Blaze
by shadowrallen
Summary: The wheel of Fate has begun to turn. New foes arise, new battles will be fought, and the chaos will be unleashed. With seven new masters and a whole host of others, Who will claim the grail? Set during the UBW route. Rated T for Violence, Blood, Swearing, and some sexual references.
1. Rebel 0: Prologue

Author's Note: hello all you readers out there. It is I, Shadowrallen. Damn, it's been too long since I've posted a fanfic on this site, but better late than never. As for some of my other stories, I'll get around to them eventually, but right now, welcome to my newest work, Fate/ Blue Blaze. This crossover will be set in the Unlimited Blade Works route, but that's enough from me, LET'S GET THE WHEEL OF FATE TURNING! P.S. "The boundary" is the Blazblue Universe, and the "Nasuverse" is the Fate/ Stay Night universe. Also, Yuyoko Kokonoe is basically the nasuverse counterpart to Professor Kokonoe.

"_thoughts or telepathy" _

'_past words'_

"speaking"

"Takamagahara speaking"

**-Rebel 0: Prologue-**

**+Location: The Void+**

A dark humanoid figure sat in an ebony chair, with three shadows cast behind him. Around him, white, empty nothingness stretched onward to infinity.

"Now, the Holy Grail War has been changed." The shadowy being known as Takamagahara, intoned. ** "**The Boundary and The Nasuverse have intersected, and a Continuum Shift has been triggered. There shall be 14 servants, seven from this world, and seven from The Boundary. I wish to see just how great a change this causes. This shall be a most interesting world to observe."The shadowy figure sat back, and began to witness the countless possibilities.

**+Location: Fuyuki University Dorm+**

The room was sparsely decorated, and what little furnishings it did have were dull and unassuming. Renya Ochiai, a young man with silver eyes, shoulder-length black hair, a white shirt, and khaki pants looked at the strange purple emblem that had appeared on the back of his hand.

"Hmmm… So Takamagahara has intervened? Well, this should be fun…" He said, "I doubt many other people know what Takamagahara even is, let alone what it is capable of. But still, I'd best get my servant summoned as fast as possible…"

**+Location: A small apartment+**

Reika Ikagi, a 22-year-old woman with black hair and blood-red eyes chuckled as she examined the spiderlike crest that had burned itself into her palm.

"So, you've chosen me to fight in this war, eh Takamagahara? Well then, I won't let you down. I WILL win the Holy Grail and make my wish reality!"

**+Location: unknown+**

Yuyoko Kokonoe examined her hand. The grimalkin's pointed cat ears and forked tail twitched nervously. _"I don't want to do this, but I guess I don't have much of a choice in the matter. Damn it all. Why the hell do I have to participate in some stupid war?"_ The girl stood up and went to gather her materials for a summoning, adjusting her glasses and grabbing a fresh lollipop as she left the room.

**+Location: Fuyuki City residential area+**

Sora Kohaku, an orange-haired college student clad in a blacks shirt, red hoodie, and gray pants, stalked down the hall and into his room. _"Why?"_ he wondered as he flopped down on his bed, _"Why is this happening now of all times? Just what is Takamagahara after?"_ He smashed his fist into the mattress, displaying the blue crest on his forearm.

**+Location: A small shrine+**

The purple-haired girl in priestess robes smiled evilly. "My ideal world is now within my grasp…" she whispered. "A world of Death…"

**-End of Rebel 0-**

Author's note: Sooooo… How'd you like it? I know it's formulaic, but I had to introduce some of the main OC's somehow. There are several divergences from both the Blazblue and Fate universes, done solely for narrative purpose or simply convenience. I hope to upload chapter 1 very soon. PLEASE STAY WITH ME! I would really appreciate it. Next chapter will be better and longer, I swear. Please read and review.


	2. Rebel 1: The War Begins

Author's note: Yep. Here's chapter one already. If anyone seems OOC, I'm sorry. Also, I apologize for Takamagahara's speech pattern, it was supposed to have little triangle things, but they didn't show up for some reason. I'll try to fix that. Just make do with what I got. There's gonna be a lot more exposition in this chapter, so please just bear with me. Okay? Jin and Arakune will appear in this chappy, so look foreword to that. This chapter is set the day after Shirou summons Saber, but before the first battle with Illya and Berserker. If you have any trouble with Arakune's speech pattern, just let me know. Now… THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts or telepathy"_

'_Past speaking'_

{"Takamagahara speaking"}

**-Rebel 1: The war begins-**

**+++Location: Emiya Household+++**

When Shirou woke up, the first things he noticed were the explosions and yells coming from outside. He rushed to his window and saw an orange-haired young man throwing jets of blue light a strange blob-like creature with a circular white mask.

"So, you're the Berserker!" The boy shouted as the creature tried to stab him with an appendage that resembled an insect's stinger.

"Tha s cor e t. I Ar k ne! I wi eat y o! Gupipipipipipipi!"(A/N: "that is correct. I am Arakune! I will eat you!") The monster gurgled back as it avoided a blast of energy.

"Arakune, eh? And you're going to eat me?" The boy grinned. "Heh, I'd like to see you try. I may not have a servant yet, but I'm no slouch as an observer and a magus!" A spear of black and blue energy formed in his hand. The tarry mass, apparently known as Arakune, considered the weapon his foe now held. Suddenly, a glowing emblem of a spider blazed on the ground beneath Arakune.

"M Ma er calls. I wi l dev r yo n xt time!" (A/N: "My master calls. I will devour you next time.") There was a nauseating squelch, and the creature vanished into the symbol. By the time Saber arrived, the orange-haired boy was gone.

**+++That evening, Fuyuki City residential area+++**

Sora shook his head, the beads braided into his orange hair clacking.

"I can't afford to waste any more time." The student said and made his way outside, grabbing his jacket. A few minutes later he was standing in a small clearing on the outskirts of the city.

"This looks like a good place…" Sora held out his hand, and a spear of black and blue power materialized in his grip. "Time to get to work." Sora said, touching the spear to the ground, there was a slight hiss as the point of the weapon made contact with the earth. The student took a deep breath and began to draw. Unfortunately, the soft azure glow had attracted some unwanted attention. Archer's attention, to be exact. The servant watched the teen for some time, considering his options.

"_I could kill him now, but he's the only one who seems to know anything about that blob creature, and he hasn't done anything hostile…yet." _Archer mused. _"I'll let Rin know about this, the boy doesn't look like he'll be going anywhere for a while."_ The red-clad servant vanished, leaving Sora to his work.

**+++Location: Emiya household+++ **

"Rin," Archer said as he appeared beside her, "I've located the boy from this morning. He's creating some form of magic circle at the outskirts of the city. I'd suggest that we investigate further. He might be able to tell us more about that… thing that attacked us earlier today."

**+++Location: Clearing+++**

Rin and Shirou slowed down as the approached clearing. Rin pulled a small, clear crystal from her pocket and muttered a phrase in German.

"There" She whispered, as the gem glowed white and shattered with a soft clinking noise. "I've placed a concealment spell around us, we should be invisible to him now." The pair, now surrounded by an aura of light-bending magic stood just out side the clearing and waited. The orange haired teen within was most definitely the one from earlier that day.

"What's he doing?" Shirou asked, watching the college student circle the clearing.

"Quiet!" Rin hissed back, "He's saying something."

The teen stopped moving and held out his right hand: "Rewrite, create, collapse, repeat. I enclose the contradiction of all." He chanted, "By the will of the Master Unit, the power of the Boundary, and the desires of the Grail, I call on thee. Thou art a knight of the blue flame, disregarding magic, fate, and time." A magic circle glowed on the ground, and shards of azure light danced around the teen. "In the name of Takamagahara, I command thee. Heed my voice, o Servant of the Boundary!" An emblem blazed in the air, and the azure shards began to meld together, forming the shape of a human. The light grew to blinding as a chill wind swept from the circle. When the light faded, a blue-clad man with blond hair and a sheathed katana stood in the center of the circle. He had a bored look on his face, and his green eyes were as cold as ice.

"So, you are my master." The man said, "I thought you'd be taller but- Wait." Rin gulped as the servant turned toward her and Shirou's hiding place and gripped his katana. "We're-"

"-Being watched. I know." The orange-haired student finished, "You guys can come out now. I won't bite." Rin carefully stepped out of the shadows. "Name's Sora Kohaku, by the way, pleased to meet you. Now before we get any further, let's go inside. It's goddamn freezing out here."

**+++Location: Kohaku Residence+++**

Several minutes later the group arrived at Sora's home, a small, inconspicuous house in Fuyuki City's Residential District. The boy invited them inside, assuring them that there were no traps or curses waiting for them.

" Now, I suppose I'd better explain just what the hell is actually going on here." Sora said after pouring everyone some tea. "Brace yourselves, because I'm about to drop a lot of info on you guys. The first thing you should know is that this war as a total of 14 masters and 14 servants instead of the usual seven. This is due to a reality-warping god-being called Takamagahara mucking around with dimensional time-space continuum shifts or something. Long story short Takamagahara caused our reality to intersect with another reality known as the Boundary. Now seven magi, or 'Observers', are granted the ability to summon Servants from within the Boundary, as well as access and utilize Seithr, a magical element that the boundary generates. Other than that the rules are basically the same, okay?" Sora waited for a response, but Rin and Shirou were too stunned to speak. They now had 12 foes to worry about, including Sora!

"Hello? Hello? You guys awake?" Sora laughed, "I don't want a fight, just the opposite, in fact. I want to form an alliance with you. I think it would work out a lot better for all of us. I don't even want the stupid Grail, I just want to survive."

**-End of Rebel 1-**

Servant profile: Jin Kisaragi

Class: Rider

Magic: B

Magic Resistance: B+

Strength: B+

Defense: C+

Noble Phantasm: A-

Abilities:

Riding rank 2: can ride motorcycles and other vehicles with ease.

Ice Creation: can generate ice constructs using his weapon to augment his combat skills.

Overdrive: a temporary boost in power, last longer the more injured he is.

Willpower rank 2: Ability to resist hypnosis or other forms of mental attack.

Noble Phantasms:

Rengoku Hyoya: (Rank B+) Anti-squadron. Jin stabs the ground, freezing all nearby foes.

Power of Order (incomplete): (Rank A-) a passive ability that allows Jin to perform nigh-impossible feats or even minor reality warping through sheer force of will. Or something.

Distortion drives: (Rank B-) Anti unit special techniques.

Author's note: Soooo, how'd you like it? I did my best to keep people in character and make this chapter a bit longer. Tell me if I did the Servant profile correctly. Please review and give me some feedback.


	3. Rebel 2: Confrontations

Author's Note: Man, I am on a roll here. Yep. Rebel 2 is up already. If you found Arakune's speech pattern in the last chapter annoying, I'll be putting a translation in the author's note at the bottom for future chapters. This chapter features Rachel, Ragna, and the first major action scene. I own neither Blazblue nor Fate/Stay Night. They are property of Arc System Works and Type/Moon. If you like this story, please review. Tell me if I did anything wrong. And yes, the Rachel in this chapter is the same Rachel as the one in Blazblue (don't ask; time-space shenanigans). Now without further ado, let's get this thing started!

"Speaking."

"_Thoughts or telepathy."_

'_Past speaking.'_

{"Takamagahara speaking"}

**-Rebel 2: Confrontations-**

**+++Location: Castle Alucard+++**

Rachel Alucard stood in the courtyard of her castle. The immortal vampire's features bore an expression of deep concentration and maybe a hint of worry. Her crimson eyes were fixed on the magic circle she had drawn on the flagstones.

"_I do hope that this works; Takamagahara cannot be allowed to do as it pleases,"_ she thought as she made her final preparations for the summoning. This was going to be a risky procedure, as she had not been selected as an observer. She would use her own blood as a catalyst, and summon her servant with no help from the Grail or from Takamagahara. As such, she would have to draw power directly from the Boundary and the Master Unit. If she failed, the consequences could be dire.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Nago, her shapeshifting cat-umbrella asked. Rachel responded by hitting him with a mild electric shock.

"Silence, you fool. I am trying to concentrate," the vampire said with annoyance. Taking a deep breath, she began her spell. "I am one who is outside of time. I have enclosed the contradiction of all. By my will, the power of the Boundary, and the permission of the Master Unit. I call on thee. I open the world and create a gate for thine entry. Thou shall be my guardian, and thy blade shall carve a new fate. Heed my call, O servant of the Boundary!" The magic circle glowed with blinding azure light, and a human with white hair, a red coat, and mismatched eyes materialized within it.

"Oh, son of a bitch… It's you," Ragna the Bloodedge said in annoyance. "What do you want this time, Rabbit?" Rachel smiled almost imperceptibly. Even after being dragged across time and space, he was still the same old Ragna.

"Still the same uncouth lout, I see," The vampire said. "Very well, I'll inform you as to your situation. I have summoned you across dimensions to be my proxy in a war, in which the prize is nothing less than the Holy Grail, an artifact that can grant any wish. I, however have a somewhat different agenda. I wish for the Grail to be destroyed, and you, Ragna the Bloodedge, can accomplish this feat." Ragna narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't seem like I've got a whole lot of choice in the matter, so why the hell not?" The man known as the Grim Reaper sighed, but there was a hint of anticipation in his voice.

**+++Location: Park +++**

Jin Kisaragi had heard that the one known as Berserker was formidable, but to say that the hulking mass of muscle that he now faced was merely 'formidable' would be an understatement. How could that irritating little girl control such a monstrosity? It was like fighting Azrael all over again!

"**-!"** The giant bellowed, swinging his axe-sword. Jin dodged and put some distance between himself and his foe. The monster was quick for something of its size.

"_All right then, no more joking around."_ The man known as the Hero of Ikaruga drew his sword, releasing a cloud of ice crystals. Jin stabbed downward at an angle, and a large crystalline tombstone erupted from the ground behind Berserker. The giant was surprised for a moment, but the damage dealt by the attack was negligible. Jin had known that his first attack wouldn't have done much against such a foe, but he was only getting started. The blue-clad Servant fired a barrage of ice blades before launching himself at his foe using a bladed iceboard (or ice car). Berserker shrugged off the attacks with ease. Not even bothering to block them, he made a swipe at Jin with his axe-sword. To Berserker's and his master's surprise, Jin blocked the swing.

"Kokujin: Yukikaze!" He shouted. A torrent of frost erupted from Yukianesa's blade, freezing Berserker solid. The Hero of Ikaruga vanished, and delivered a series of slashes while moving faster than the eye could follow. Berserker's arms, legs, and torso were lacerated by Jin's attack. The blue-clad spirit reappeared and sheathed his sword, shattering the ice and dealing still more damage to his gigantic foe. Berserker howled in fury and pain as a twisted smile crept over Jin's face.

"Despite your strength, it seems you're still little more than a beast." The warrior extended a hand. "Die." Three frozen lances erupted from the ground and impaled Berserker. The giant slumped, dead. Jin turned and walked away, returning to Sora's side.

"That was impressive," Illyasiveil von Einbern, master of Berserker, said. "But you'll need to do better if you want to beat my servant. Berserker!" The giant stood up, shattering the lances that had ended his life moments ago.

"Berserker's 'God Hand' Noble Phantasm," the tiny girl explained. "He must be killed in 12 different ways before he truly dies."

"HOW THE HOLY HELL IS THAT FAIR!?" Sora shouted incredulously. "Screw this, I'm outta here!" The orange-haired student and his servant ran. Illya didn't bother giving chase. Shirou and Rin had arrived, giving her a new target to focus on.

**+++Some time later… +++**

Sora and Jin had escaped from the crazed little girl and made it back to the Kohaku residence.

"Next time, we go straight for the master, alright?" Sora said. "Either that or wait until some other enemies have killed him some more times." Jin nodded; the black giant was far stronger than he was. He doubted he even had 11 more ways to kill anyone, let alone that brute.

"By the way, what happened to those idiot we're supposedly working with?" the hero of Ikaruga asked.

"Meh, they'll be fine," Sora replied. "We need to rethink our game plan."

**+++Location: Castle Alucard +++**

"So, fighting in this 'Holy Grail War' is basically what I do normally, only with different people for different reasons. I'll buy that," Ragna said.

"Good, because your work starts tomorrow," Rachel replied curtly. "I'll give you some time to familiarize yourself with the environment, as well as a small sum of money and a glamour to disguise your appearance. I can't have you attracting any undue attention from normal humans. Now leave, and I will summon you at a later time." The vampire snapped her fingers, and Ragna was teleported away.

**-End of Rebel 2-**

Author's Note: Whew! This was a stressful chapter to write. What with this and my semester one final exams, I don't blame me. But enough about that, what did you think of Rebel 2? I really need feedback, specifically on the action scene. Did berserker go down too quickly? Was Illya out of character? Was Jin overpowered? Aside from that, feel free to post constructive criticism on anything in this chapter. I also have to thank my absolutely awesome beta, Asterisk Blue, for reading this chapter over. Next time on Fate: Blue Blaze… TERUMI!


End file.
